How Could I Forget (REPOST)
by TheQuestionMinusTheAnswer
Summary: How can a spark be lighted on a rainy night? Who thinks books are worth appreciating? Sort of my first fanfic, so show love. Reposted the story with a better purpose, and hopefully better timing :)
1. Walking Home

**First off, I would like to say the only reason I reposted this story is because I have actually got a plot for this now. My mistake the first time for just swinging it and going along. Just graduated High School! So I have the whole summer to make a mancave (girlcave?) and write till I drop :). Making some minor changes to the first chapters too so keep an eye out for new stuff.**

**Anyways enjoy my either too short or too noob chapters, don't forget to review and leave behind some tips for a fanfiction newbie ^_^**

* * *

I had to walk home. I never do, normally it's a train and a bus that gets me home but someone stole my bus pass. Who the heck steals a bus pass anyways?! Whatever, guess I have to steal some tokens from my dad.

I kept on walking making sure I didn't look at someone too long or walk too fast. Gotham isn't the safest place to be walking and most certainly not at this hour. The only reason I left late was because I was working on my senior project, it felt like time flew by though. The library had to finally kick me out when I realized it was almost 7 pm. Using my last two quarters I had I called my dad and told him I would be home late. Knowing him, he would send the whole house after me to walk me home. It took a bit of convincing, but he agreed to let me walk home. I was so not gonna let him send my uncle over and pick me up in his smelly old truck.

Still I walked, taking in the smell of sewers and Chinese food. Those corner stores were like on every other block here, blah! Despite it being just after 7 pm, the sky was already turning dark. Count on Gotham to give you that creepy effect. If anything, I am already used to all of this, having lived here all my life. What I am not used to though, is walking by myself. Taking in this surrounding without the accompanying parent, this case being my dad, makes you feel vulnerable, and scared to your wits end. Or at least that's how I felt.

The tall row homes on this side of town were like trees made out of bricks. Yea that's it, I walked in a forest surrounded by the macaws of passing cars and the rustle of litter being blown around the streets. Those hobos right there could be the hyenas, since laughing to themselves was definitely their common ground. The thought made me sort of smile until drops of water knocked me out of my head. Sure enough, one after the other more drops fell faster and harder.

Great I should have said rainforest, it makes more sense now. Oh no my books! Quickly I took my sweater off and covered my book bag. Looking around I noticed there was a small bus stop ahead and quickly I decided to wait out the rain until it died down a bit. So I ran for cover making sure my books were safe. Stuck in my moment of panic I didn't see a car slow down as I ran. I didn't see the driver study me from inside. And most assuredly I did not see him drive my way.

When I finally got to duck under the small cover I looked up. There in the cascading rain was a black sleek car. It reminded of my snotty cousin Benny's car. Naturally, I rolled my eyes when I thought about it. I am not so fond of Benny. The driver came out and walked around, getting wet and headed my way. I took a step back getting out the way thinking he was walking somewhere else. It was raining and semi-dark, but I was able to make out some details on his frame. He must have been at least 6'2'' or a bit more, I could barely tell. He was wearing a tattered old suit, in a shade of green that makes you look twice and he donned a purple tie with one question mark on it.

That was all I was able to take notice before he grabbed me. Later I would curse myself for being a wimp, because ALL I did was freeze and stutter what i think was a "stopwhatareyoudoing". I mean I didn't expect it at all. The first thing I thought was that I had to act fast. At least I would have, if only my body would listen. Panic apparently doesn't come good to me. It wasn't until he opened the door and put me inside that my body started to react. What did I do? Lock the door.

You would think I would be smart enough to scream or kick him where the sun doesn't shine and run for it but NO way jose. I locked the door and stared out the window. My mind didn't register the variable, that this was HIS car, and I was IN it. I could have then screamed when he rounded the car to get to the driver's seat still getting wet, but I didn't. What happened to all those times I thought, even daydreamed, of me saving myself from those creeps that appeared on the news. Whole lotta crap my "courage" came out to be. He got in and started driving.

This is it. My end came today. Alexis Ramos would never see tomorrow. I didn't even get to go to PROM!


	2. Not So Much of a Stranger

***Sits in girlcave, typing and giggling to herself* **

**RxR :)**

* * *

Not So Much of a Stranger

It was silent for a few seconds. I didn't know if I should talk or jump out the car. What is the worst that could happen anyway? I imagined myself jump out the car but crash into trash cans. Maybe that's not the best plan of action.

"Tell me where you live." OMG he speaks! I couldn't… wait what?! He isn't kidnapping me? Maybe he wants to give me false hope or find my house and set it on fire! Yea that must be it.

"Uh… I… I am not allowed to get rides from strangers. Please do not kidnap me either," I half begged "I have a family and sisters and I need to graduate high school and…" His low laugh caused me to shut up. NO! He must be a rapist, or even worse a murderer. My dad will never have me to help around the house and cook dinner or annoy him anymore.

"You think I want to kidnap you?" He slowed down and stopped on the side of the street. "I was simply offering a ride. I mean if you don't want it that's okay I will let you back out there if you want." I wasn't sure if he meant it or not but I did not want to die so I spoke calmly.

"Like I said I am not allowed to take rides from strangers so thank you but no thank you, I would rather walk in the rain." As I was about to open the door, slightly upset about the rain again he spoke louder.

"My name is Edward," he said extending his hand, "Pleased to meet you, may you enlighten me with your name?" Oh so this is how he wants to play it? I guess I could go along, I mean I don't want to die from pneumonia either. Although looking at my circumstances right now, that didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Um… I'm Alexis, Alex for short." I hesitated for a second, but then lifted my hand to shake his. Is it cliché to say that my hands fit perfectly in his? Or that when I looked up still holding his hand, his smile made me blush? It must definitely be cliché, though, to say that when we made eye contact it was like he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"There, we aren't strangers anymore, now that we are uh... acquainted, why don't you tell me where you live." At least he was being polite now. Unlike the way he brought me in here in the first place. The thought made my ears burn, and I noticed I was still holding his hand.

"Wait! Why did you push me in here like that if you just 'wanted to give me a ride'? You could have stopped and asked." How I managed to say a whole sentence without stuttering was beyond me.

"Would you have accepted my offer?" he snapped back. My mouth parted to say something but shut just as quickly. Who was this guy?! "That's what I thought." he muttered. Oh I heard the arrogance in his voice this time. I was about to say something again but he beat me to it. "Normally I ignore pedestrians on days as rainy as today, but you," this time his gaze deepened on me. It made me wanna shrink and hide behind my bag. "You caught my eye." What?! So he was a perv! I should have run out when I still had a chance. Maybe I still do. He spoke again with what sounded like humor this time. "Judging by that look on your face I can tell you now that I was not looking at you that way," he sighed and muttered something about kids nowadays.

"I am not a kid you know, I happen to have turned 18 in February." I proclaimed crossing my arms. His smile returned. I bet he didn't believe me, and that made me wanna throw my shoe at him. "Okay, if not because of that," I wasn't gonna explain what I meant by 'that', "then why did you drag me in here wanting to give me a ride?" I quoted in the air when I said give me a ride.

"If you tell me where you live I can tell you along the way, or we can sit here and talk about it." He stated matter a factly. This dude was getting annoying now, as hot as he was. Sighing, which I rarely do, I acknowledged my defeat.

"Fine, I live on 66th and Lombard. It's the house with the pink and green curtains." There he goes grinning again, and once again, like some magnetic disrupter directed towards me, it made my blood rush to my cheeks. His face turned back around and he eased into the street, this was going to be a long ride.

"It is the way you reacted to the rain that made me think twice about you." Huh?! It would have been easier if he just gave me a crossword puzzle than say something so… confusing. "Normally, a girl your age would have covered her hair or her clothes. It would make sense," he continued, "but you, you took off your sweater not caring about the water, and covered your bag. Which leads me to think why? Why cover your bag? Is it drugs, alcohol, shoes?" Okay that's it, my bag is gonna hit his head now. How dare he think such… things of me?! I try to be different, to separate myself from this society, and this is what some stranger, a good looking one too, thinks off me?! 'Just calm down', I told myself, 'he doesn't know me'. In a very cool manner I managed to speak.

"I was trying to protect my books. Well not my books, but the ones I borrowed from the library. Not everyone has the money to replace what seems useless to others, and I certainly don't. My card would get taken away and then how would I do research? My computer is in here too, it has all my school work and senior project in it. It would be embarrassing if I have to go to summer school to graduate." Why was I telling him this? I mean, he wouldn't care about it any way. That probably explains why he is so quiet.

"You mean to tell me you were worried about books and school work?" was that shock in his voice? "Did you not care about your health? You could have gotten sick you know, and from where I picked you up it was still a long way to your place. Did you not think about that?" Great, now he sounded like my dad.

"Yes I thought about it" was my retort, "why do you think I ran for cover at the bus stop. If I would have known it was going to rain like this I wouldn't have decided to walk. But then again I had no choice. My bus pass was stolen by some kid I did not see at school today…" I must have been boring him and he must have pretended to listen, but it was okay, I think. I talked about my entire day until we were close to my home. "… and then I was like 'oh no he didn't do that' and he was like 'I grabbed the book first' and..."

"We are almost there." I stopped mid rant. When he stopped in front of my home he turned again. This time I could almost swear his eyes were telling me to stay. "Alexis," the way my name sounded from his lips was soothing, "be careful from now on. I know this may mean nothing, but watch where you are. This is not a city where kids… I mean… young women, should be out after dark." His sudden speech confused me, yet it touched me. Its rare for a stranger to show any concern towards me. For a whole second I was uncertain about what to say. So I went for the formal obvious way.I held out my hand to shake his again, getting ready to leave.

"Thank You so much for the ride, it was very generous of you." What else could I say? 'Oh how you saved me from the treacherous rain' did not seem to fit. He grabbed my hand, but this time he brought it up to his lips and softly, maybe even gently, kissed it. Either there was some supernatural spirit in here and my body could detect it, or I am crazy. But what else could explain the new phenomenon in me of goosebumps up my arm?

"No, thank you." He looked up at me and then straightened himself up again, letting go of my hand. "I was quite bored driving nowhere, and here you were. You saved me from the tragic death of boredom. Good Night Alex." His lopsided smile made me want to melt now.

"Thank you again," I said and climbed out. When had the rain stopped? Looking for my keys I walked up to my door and looked back. In the distance I saw his car turning the corner. That's when I lost my ability to stand and leaned on the door. 'Edward'… sigh. I tried making my mind remember how he looked. Red wavy hair, eyes so green it hurt, and a good baritone voice. Great, now I am mooning like a One Direction fangirl, over a complete stranger who may be like way too old for me.

Composing myself, I unlocked the door and walked in my house. My sister, Maya, must be in her room, since I hear the Tangled soundtrack playing in her room. She had to be such a girl. Olivia, my other sis is probably banging her head on the wall waiting for the cd to end. They are so cute, at least when they are not annoying me. Dad must be somewhere around here. I could hear the news on in the kitchen so I walked that way, dropping my stuff by the steps.

"Alexis eres tu?" That was dad, speaking Spanish, because according to him I should not forget who I am or where I come from, starting with my first language.

"Si papa soy yo." I walked in the kitchen and hugged him. I listened to the news as I grabbed a bowl out the cabinet. Cereal sounded good right now and my stomach was not going to argue. Walking to the fridge for the milk I heard the volume go up. Someone was going old, I half laughed thinking of daddy.

"Breaking News, we have received confirmed information that there is a dangerous man out on the prowl." That got my attention as I grabbed the milk. "It appears he escaped from Arkham Asylum causing the death of three security guards and injuring two nurses. His name is Edward Nigma, and we will now show you his picture. If you have seen this man, do not approach him, as he is considered highly dangerous and alert public authorities." As I poured myself some milk I glanced up for a sec, and there on the screen of my T.V. was Edward, wearing a white jump suit. The carton fell from my hands and splattered on the table. OMG.

"Alex estas bien? Que paso?" I almost ignored my dad but quickly I came back to earth from whatever planet I could have been wanting to be at right now. This is not happening please oh please oh please let this be a dream.

"Nada papa, no fue nada." I smiled beginning to clean up my mess, knowing entirely well that 'nada' was not was happening at all. That 'nada' was going to bother me for a very long time.

* * *

**_For those of you who don't know Spanish, Google translate seems like a reliable option ;)._**


	3. Adios Casa

**Tried to make this one long, and hopefully im not going to fast, since timing was a big problem in the original story. Well Enjoy ^_^ and remember to review.**

**Um... this is awkward to write... but I don't any of the DC comic characters. Alexis and her family are figment of my imagination though..**

* * *

Adios Casa

I am packing my things right now, slowly and taking my time to pick what I need to take and what I don't. In one week I leave for Gotham University. My grades got me a full ride, courtesy of Wayne Industries, to further my education and become a useful contributing part of this city and world. The thought made me smile, because I will help my city become a better place.

Leaving my home is hard, but I wont actually be far from here. Its a good 30 minute drive from my house, but even so I decided to be on campus. That way I get to class early, not worrying about being late. My life is just beginning and I cannot wait to get started. It seems like yesterday that I started 9th grade, and here I am starting my freshman year in college soon. Through everything that I have been through, there was only one event that stood out the most. Meeting Edward.

I still cannot process what happened that night. Four months have happened since, and I still could not get the event out of my mind. It all seemed like a blur up until the moment I went to bed that night, escaping my conscious thoughts. When I woke up the next day I thought, and loomed around the house thinking it was all a dream. My mind was in a zombie like state only functioning off of my basic survival needs that day. When my dad came home from work, I just smiled and pretended all was good. I even turned on the news again and made him some ice tea to relax. It didn't keep me from listening to every word that was said though. I wanted to make sure it was still the same Edward they spoke of. When I came back to hand my dad his tea, I looked back at the tv. Once they posted his picture again, I knew there was no mistaking who I spent a good 10 minute car ride with. It was him.

According to reports, Edward escaped about 2 hours before he 'picked me up'. Nobody had noticed this event either at the Arkham due to the fact that his cell was set up to make it seem like he was there. His bed was stuffed with pillows, creating the Illusion of someone, him, being in bed. There is no way someone could have fallen for that. What level intellect do you need to work in there? Judging by what had transpired, I am guessing not much, except for the doctors, unless they are idiots too.

Still, no one had noticed anything amiss, until the janitor opened his closet and found three dead security officers, and two nurses tied up. I heard it took them a few weeks to begin speaking again. The thought just sends shivers down my back. I stayed with Edward, inside a car while he drove. Look at me, I am still alive and not dead or stuffed in some box somewhere. At first I really thought he was a murderer or a rapist, mainly because here in Gotham that's what any stranger you don't know could be. After conversing with him, I just figured he was a little eccentric, good looking, and arrogant, but kind inside. I mean who gives out free car rides anyways? Thinking about the fact that he did not kill me baffles the heck outta me. What did I do, or who was I for him to take compassion on my wet self, for him to drive me home without one single scratch on me. I think I even liked him.

Oh God, who am I kidding. Like doesn't even begin to describe what I have felt. I practically mooned over him even after I found out what he did and who he was. I could not get his gaze out of my mind. He had big green eyes, looking in to them would endanger you of being lost in his gaze. His red hair finely cut and combed to the upmost perfection. I can still feel his hands in mine too. Big, rough, and calloused. He must have spent a good fraction of his life working with his hands, but even so, he was gentle with mine. It was all topped off with his voice. Low tenor voice, that has haunted my dreams once or twice since.

Shaking my head I continued packing, and I suddenly remembered the one thing I most certainly would miss. It has been a long time since I did this but I knew it would be the same. I opened my closet and to the left hidden behind the door frame, was a small handle on the wall. This has been my room for ever and no one knew my little secret I discovered one day. I turned the handle, and crouched down to go inside. This was my favorite place in the world. Almost all of my memories are in this small hidden sanctuary of mine, keeping safe and away from the corruption outside. I walked in and closed the door behind me making sure the floor under me wouldn't give. I was taller than when I first discovered it but still fit inside. It was amazing how time passed, but this one small place kept time and all of its wonders still. As if the whole world had stopped and stood in place. To anyone else it would have been another small storage room, but to me it was wonderland. The small floor boards creaked under me, haven't been stepped on in a while. It was a bit dusty, but one thing was not left out. The aroma that this place had. The sweet smell of pine and oak trees surrounded me, as if the wood around was still freshly lumbered and nailed in place, and I closed my eyes, losing my self to the enchantment of its beautiful tune of serenity. For a few minutes, I wanted to stay here and make it seem like forever.

**Flash back-**

When I opened my eyes again I saw a smaller version of me kneeling on the floor in the corner looking down a small vent opening to the kitchen. I had closed my ears, but I could still hear and see what was going on down there. Mom and dad were arguing, and this time it was louder than before.

"Lyla, I cannot believe you left them alone in the house, again! You know that if someone found out, they would take advantage and who knows what could happen to the girls!" dad was furious, his face red and a vein popped out of his forehead. His jaw clenched and his grip tightened on the countertop. I had never seen him so angry before.

"It was only for a few minutes Elias! The girls were asleep, they didn't even notice. If you wo..."

"Where exactly did you go Lyla?" The calm in his voice was the worst. The storm hasn't started but the calmness around said it all, like he knew something and was just waiting to spill. It made me scared. Not because of what he would do, but because of what he knew.

"I... I went to the store to buy some milk" mom was never good at lying, and I saw through that lie, even at my young age.

"No you didn't, Lyla. You know exactly where you went, don't you dare lie to me _querida_" he spat that last word. Then he remained quiet, looking at my mom with a gaze so full of rage and, looking back now, a lot of hurt. His eyes watered and I started crying quietly as I watched from above.

"What I do and who I do it with, Elias, is none of your concern. _Y ya no lo sera_." With that she walked out and a few seconds later I heard the front door slam. Dad just stood there, wide eyed staring at the suddenly so interesting window. Maya's cries took him out of his trance and he walked out the kitchen and headed to her room.

I just kneeled their, tasting my salty tears near my lips, not wanting to stand up. Did mom just leave? What were we going to do? I was so wound up in my head that I all I wanted to do was curl up and have daddy hold me. How were we going to live now? Dad was always providing for us, but did he have enough for a babysitter? Maya was just a baby and Olivia was barely potty trained. That left me. I was 13, and that's old enough to do know what I had to do. I had to step up and be who I needed to be, and right now it was to be a good daughter, and comfort my dad.

So I walked out of my hiding place and towards Maya and Olivia's room. Dad was there holding and cradling Maya, while Olivia just slept. I walked up to him as he put Maya down, and I hugged him. With that simple gesture, he began to cry, cascading his tears down on my head as he pulled my closer. I don't know how long we held one another, but after a while our sobs died down and we just stood there.

"_Todo estara bien papa._ I know it. You have us daddy" I said, sniffling and looking up at him. I knew deep down, we were going to be ok.

**End Flash back-**

I wiped a tear from my eye and stared at the place where the vent opening is. That was one memory, I would never forget, and even though it made me cry, it molded me into who I am today. This is who I was now, and I know that my dad is proud what we all have become.

With that I walked back out into my room, and continued my task. Get ready for the future ahead.

* * *

"Don't worry I can make myself some dinner... No its ok. Have a good time, besides we are going out tomorrow together remember? Yes they are locked, I checked. Dad.. dad.. _ay ay ay_ listen. I am fine. Just make sure to bring me back some candy." I giggled at the last sentence. "Ok see you later, _te amo mucho,_ bye!" With that I hung up my new cellphone and sat on my couch. Two days left before I leave, and my dad is adamant that we spend as much time together as possible. Its not like im going to Italy. Still, it is very sweet of him. Right now he went with my sisters to the mall. I stayed behind, exhausted with all the things I did lately.

My uncle had stopped by earlier, and as a going away gift, he gave me Benny's car. It made me wanna laugh, because knowing Benny, he was probably having a huge fit about it. I even asked if it was alright with him, but my uncle just laughed and told me to never drink and drive, especially while on probation. That was enough said, and I took the car out for a quick cruise. Its a 2012 Ford Fusion, all black, and right now, all mine. I came back home and packed the things I would need to take with me inside. Then dad left with the girls, and now its all about me.

I figured since I was alone, I would take advantage of my time and I walked over to the computer. I opened up ITunes and clicked on a song I fell in love with from the movie Shall We Dance? I put the speakers on high and stood up to dance my night away. Dancing relieves my stress and thoughts away so this was the perfect way to end my day. I probably looked silly dancing in sweat pants, a green tank top, and hot pink socks. Still I did not care at all. It was me time.

**When marimba rhythms start to play**

**Dance with me, make me sway**

**Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore**

**Hold me close, sway me more**

I moved my hips in time with the rhythmic beat of the song. I just could not stop now. Not when it felt so good to be this way. Wearing my socks made me glide across the hard wood floor smoothly making it even easier to move around the room.

**Like a flower bending in the breeze**

**Bend with me, sway with ease**

**When we dance you have a way**** with me**

**Stay with me, sway with me**

The song just dripped sexy, and even in my clothes, that's how a felt. I closed my eyes and let all me stress go away. I could feel every tense muscle just let loose with each swing of my hips. My arms were every where, in the air and in at times just caressing my hips as I moved around.

**Other dancers may be on the floor**

**Dear, but my eyes will see only you**

**Only you have that magic technique**

**When we sway I go weak**

On that last verse, I suddenly felt a hand wrap around my hip, while another took my own hand. The surprise made me trip over my own feet, only to hit my face against a wall. When I looked up I realized it so was not a wall at all. I looked straight into the big green eyes, belonging to none other than Edward Nigma. The man I could not forget.

I was about to say something, but was cut off by his cool tenor voice, which had a hint of something I could not put my mind on finding out what.

"Shh don't say a word. Just enjoy a moment and SWAY with me." With that he started moving with me, as I regained my balance and once again swayed to the song. I was tensed up for a few seconds and I even kept a few inches between us. I could not believe what was happening, but Edward was in my house, dancing with me. OMG OMG OMG... stay calm.

I started feeling his body closer to me now. He was an excellent dancer, matching my every move with his. With each new step I took, his countered what I did, I lost all my doubts and let loose one again.

**I can hear the sounds of violins**

**Long before it begins**

**Make me thrill as only you know how**

**Sway me smooth, sway me now**

Sweat poured down my neck and I just kept dancing along. At certain points my body just rubbed up on his, and his scent would almost knock me out my trance. He smelled so good, like pine mixed with his own musk. It was engulfing, and I couldn't tear myself away. The music started to fade off into the distance as I slowly lifted my gaze to meet his. We swayed together but we didn't move too much, or make any big steps. Instead we stayed as close as possible.

Our sweaty shirts stuck together, and the room suddenly became real hot. As I continued to gaze at him I realized he was slowly lowering his face towards mine. It felt like a lifetime, but finally his lips stopped just an inch from mine. I didn't back away at all, in fact I knew what he was gonna do and I wanted it. So I emptied that one inch between us as I took his lips in mine.

I never kissed anyone before, so this bold act certainly came out of nowhere. Boy was it rewarding enough. His lips were so soft and inviting I practically melted in his arms right then and there. I fought for composure, for some sort of sense in all of this, but all I wanted was more. More of Edwards on my mouth. My hands made their way up his neck and I pulled him in closer, hanging on for dear life as I knew it. He felt so good, and tasted like pure mint. If it wasn't for me holding on to him I would have been a pile goo at his feet.

He parted from me, to get air, and I glanced a peek at his face. His eyes were glazed over and when his mouth came back to mine, it was different. Hungrier, sexier, and filled with an emotion I thought I never would have. Pure Lust. His hands found my hips and with one tug he rubbed his groin on me. We both moaned lightly at the feeling, until I realized what it was that had poked my stomach. I gasped at that thought, and he took advantage of my parted lips. His tongue made its way inside my mouth, and soon enough was tasting me inside. I think I knew where this whole situation was leading to, and despite my upmost desire to actually want it, I knew I couldn't. I would not lose my innocence to a man who was far from it. The logic in me started fighting my lust, but I wanted to stay right where I was.

Ring Ring!

My phone saved me from this small battle and I ran over to get to answer it.

"Wait I cant hear you give me a sec." I walked over to the computer and turned off the new song it had changed to.

"Yes?" I answered again.

"Alex, we are gonna be home a little early, there was a robbery and they closed the mall early."

"Oh my God, are you ok?"

"Yea, _estamos bien._ Don't worry, see you in a bit bye." My dad hung up and I put my phone on the desk. Suddenly remembering who I had as a guest, I looked back and saw Edward, standing there with his hands in his pocket giving me a devilish smile, that just like before, made me blush furiously.

The bulge on his pants made me blush so I tired to look away. I couldnt, so instead I just stared at his upper body. He was wearing a mint green button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The color clashed with his hair, and made his green eyes stand out. His sweaty shirt clung to his body, and I could definitely make out the edges of his abs and muscles. He wasn't scrawny at all, and that little insight made me wanna throw all logic out the window and resume where we were. His voice brought my eyes back to his.

"That was quite an interesting session we had there" he said, lowly and taking a step forward. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" I blushed even more and looked at the floor instead.

"I signed up for the after school dance classes. It seemed fun, and it turns out to be a great stress reliever." Why am I telling him this? In fact what is he doing here at all? My confusion must have shown in my face, because he answered me without my question.

"I wanted to visit you. I know you are going away and I wanted to wish you luck. That and I was also in the neighborhood. " he stated. "You could only imagine my surprise when I hear loud music coming out your window." His face turned stern then. " Don't leave your window open like that, especially when you are here dancing sexy, practically screaming for someone to come and haul you away." The thought of him hauling me away did not help my thoughts at all. When did I start thinking and acting like this? What is going on with me? Then I remembered who this man right here was, and I almost freaked at that.

"YOU!.. you lying, no good for nothing murderer. Oh my God, what the heck are you doing to me!" I walked up to him, disappointed I wasn't any taller, and stared at him. "You walk in my house, like it was nothing, and dance with me like we have done it forever! You do all of this as if you were just a normal guy, and then you kiss me! Of all the things someone like you could do and you decide to kiss me! I did..." He cut me off.

"I seem to remember you where the one who kissed me? And you weren't exactly an unwilling participant there either. So what is it that you really want to say?" he asked. The question made me pale. I wanted to say so much, but I feared that if I said the wrong thing maybe his anger would outweigh his lust. So I calmed my voice down and just stood there in front of him, ready to say what I wanted to.

"I just don't get why this is happening. One minute I am just a normal girl, walking home, and the next I become affiliated a criminal. Not only is he a criminal, but a murderer, a fugitive, and a... a crazy one too." I didn't look him in the eye at that. I could only imagine what his mind must be thinking about now. "I just wondered through all of it, and thought about why wasn't I dead. Why did I not end up like those two nurses at least?"

"I don't want to kill you," he spoke calmly, like there was no hint of tension in the air. " In fact, you are very intriguing. There are few who actually appreciate what knowledge is, and even fewer who want seek it. You do both, since that night we met, you mentioned all your school work and books. I even noticed how tight you clutched your bag in the car. That is one thing we both have in common, our passion for intellect and knowledge. Even though I shoced you in my car, you were able to rapidly adapt to your surrounding and make sense of what had just occurred around you." Who was this man? How could he practically know me, if we had just met? It was all so surreal. "What I want to know though, is why did you not call the police when you found out who I was? Any girl your age would have." Again with the stereotyping.

"I'm not just any girl Edward. I am me. And me didn't think I would see you again. Besides, you didn't hurt me at all. In fact, you helped me. You already told me why so I wont ask again. I just.. I ..." I couldn't find my words to tell him that I liked him. And that even if I did I could not go out with him, because he was a wanted criminal, and I wasn't.

So he took me in his arms and kissed me again. It wasn't like before. This kiss was so soft and gentle. I could feel so much emotion be poured into it, as if he was bidding me farewell. How could a kiss make you want to cry right there?. He let me go again and he spoke quietly to me.

"I know we will be seeing more of each other Alexis, trust me on that, don't forget about me." With that he handed me a small envelope and left out the back. I just stood there staring at the envelope.

Just as he left, I heard the front door open and then my family come inside. We all watched a movie, and soon I went to my room, which was now barely empty. I opened the envelope and inside was a single sheet of paper that said:

**If I have it, I don't share it**

**If I share it, I don't have it?**

**What is it?**

Don't worry Alexis. I will keep an eye on you for that.

It took me 5 times to read the words over again when I realized what it was. I was a secret. I kept his secret safe, I didn't rat him out at all. So he decided to watch me for that. The real riddle is why?

* * *

**wipes sweat off face* Phew didn't think I would finish this one. **

**The song up there is Sway by Frank Sinatra, I think. There are many covers of it, but the I pictured in this story was the cover by Micheal Buble.**

**Graysons Gal- Thanx for the tip, will totally try it out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**MidnightFedora- Thnx for the review. I basically feel giddy inside, when I think someone read this story.**

**Either way I will try to update next week. Because I definitely have plans for these two. **


	4. Riddles?

"Come on boys, move it. We have precisely 13 minutes before the police show up, and I don't want to be here when they do." I announced walking to the back of the shop. So far this was my fourth heist in two years and the adrenaline still pumped through my veins.. The first was a complete success and i managed to pull it off in record time. No one else could have done a better job if you ask me. The details where so complicated yet extremely simple. I practically gleamed when the police were found at loss at the way the heist was pulled of. It made me proud, and I had never felt this successful since... ah never mind.

The second and third heist, well they weren't so successful. The thing that tripped me up was that a left behind a riddle, on each hinting my whereabouts. It took the dark detective two days before he found out where I was. I realized later while in solitary confinement at Arkham, that I couldn't help it. I processed in my head every single thought and debated in myself what had induced that action. There was no explanation for it. I mean no one else can pull off a robbery without any bombs, no kidnapping, and no oversized henchmen like me. But in the end I had to leave behind a riddle. Why did i make such a mistake?

I remember when I decided to take on this persona. It was the exact same day I met Alexis actually. I had just escaped from Arkham and the only way I could go about unseen was with a different set of clothes. The first person I saw was a street performer, taking a break and drinking coffee. It took just a few minutes, and soon enough I had him in an alley with a white jumpsuit, sleeping his night away.

When I made it to a nearby by McDonalds, I went into the restroom, and washed my face. My hair was raggy, so using the blade I snuck in Arkham, I gave my self a fresh clean cut and left the stubble on my face. Looking into the mirror I did a self check, and that's when I saw it. On the purple tie I wore was a coffee stain, it was disgusting, but what caught my attention even more, was its shape. The coffee stain was in the shape of a question mark! At that moment I had a sudden realization about where my life should head on out.

**Flashback-**

I was driving home like the happiest man on earth. For days I have been planning on doing this and tonight was going to be the night. Tonight I would make Darlene Wylde my future bride to be. Instead of going to work, I used one of my vacation days. My boss wouldn't mind, since he is barely there and has a lot of other men around too. I used my day to get things ready at the restaurant I was taking her to, since I knew the owner and all. I had the ring in my pocket, and a bouquet of green roses on the seat next to me. My mind was racing and instead of being nervous I was excited. She wouldn't be expecting me to take her out right now.

We had been together for two years and I finally decided to take this step. I sure wasn't the richest guy in the world, but I managed to get an ok job. Considering I didn't go to college, I think it was well enough for me. I worked as a locksmith for a decent company that provided security to the best businesses and the elite rich of Gotham. I could crack and open safes like no one else, so being able to make them was perfect.

I got home and I took my keys out. I patted my pocket, making sure the ring my father gave me was still there. As I opened my door I held up the roses and was about to call out to Darlene when I was welcomed with... moaning?

Silently I closed the door, and I noticed there was a coat from work on the couch. It was not mine at all. Then more moaning came from our bedroom, and the first thing I thought was that some thug came in my place and was probably hurting MY Darlene. Slowly I walked to our room door and peaked inside.

As soon as I looked, I closed my eyes and closed the door fast. I ran outside and got in my car, and drove away from there as fast as possible. In my room at that very moment was Darlene... and my boss. Sleeping together, moaning together, and I was out here. The tears started coming down my face, and I pulled over and stopped.

She... she told me she wanted to wait. That she was saving herself for the right man, and I didn't push her for that. Instead I waited. We slept in the same bed together, and I never once disrespected. How could she do this to me? With my boss! I thought I loved her, that she was the one. I was wrong.

I stayed out later that day and got home around my usual time. I just walked in and avoiding all kind of contact with her.

"Oh Eddie you're home! I was waiting for you. Look I even made your favorite dish." She spoke as if nothing was wrong. As if there wasn't a man over her a few hours ago.

'Im not hungry, just leave me alone." I sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Eddie? What is wrong? Is ther.." Sick of hearing her voice I turned up the volume and just stared at the tv. She gave me a disgusted look, and turned back to the kitchen. After a while she went to our room and finally she fell asleep. The whole time I just wanted to kick her out and make her feel the way I did.

The next day I went to work, and for the first time in my life, I did not feel any sense of doubt in my mind. I was filled with adrenaline and determination I had set on me since last night. When my boss came in I stood up, and grabbing a wrench from a half finished safe I walked up to him.

"Nigma! What are you doing! Get back to-" WHAM!

A hit straight to his head. The next hit came, and then the next. Soon enough I was kneeling over his body on the floor, drenched in a sanguine liquid all over my arms. I could hear the screams around me but I kept going. No one interfered, no tried to stop me. It wasn't until I stopped and started to get up that I realized I was alone. I felt like a million pieces, and yet I felt so fulfilled. This was serenity.

Like nothing happened I drove home and walked inside again. As soon as Darlene saw me she screamed, and all I did was tear off my clothes. I stood naked in front of her, and I smirked at her when all she did was stare wide eyed at me.

"I don't suppose you would like any of this darling." I spat." I mean, I think you prefer big, bulky, slimy, and hmmm whats the word? Oh yea, Your boyfriends boss!" I walked over to her and pretended I was going to kiss her, instead I delivered a striking slap straight across her face, knocking her out instantly.

Like nothing else, I walked in my shower and cleaned all the grime off. The shower floor trickled pink for a while, and soon just clear soapy water went down. I came out and dressed into casual clothes, and soon enough the sirens of police came closer. Took them long enough. I just sat on my couch, staring at Darlene's form on the floor, when the door burst open. I didn't fight, i just let them handcuff me and take me away.

**End Flashback-**

Arkham isn't all its cracked up to be really. I learned a lot about myself there, even if i was there for two weeks. Spending my days in the confines of its wall, i found a knew love. Riddles. I would spend my days making them, and even stumping my "doctors" with them. The thing about it was that i actually was really good at this. Realization hit me, that i was far more superior, intellectually, than any of the men and women around me.

When i told my doc that, she added more time to my evaluation process. I think she said something about narcissism and obsession. Fine by me, since she didn't deny my smarts either.

When i saw that question mark on my chest, it revealed so much to me, and i couldn't help but start planning.

"Hey boss, we got yer stuff. Its all in the van." I turned back to my men and nodded at them. Only five men and we had this done on... hmm exactly 5 mnts ahead of schedule.

"Good job, Dave." he smiled at me. "Gerald, i will call first thing in the morning." I turned to him. "You are in charge of gathering all five of you, and meet e where i say. Yoi get your pay then." I addressed all them at that last statement.

"Thanks boss, seeya soon then." They headed out and left in their own van. I took mine and headed in the opposite direction. Arriving at my new hide out, i quickly went inside and took my few things out.

I decided that instead of resisting my urge to leave a riddle behind, i would embrace it. Meaning that if i am going to hint my place, i will hint an abandoned place, left behind by me.

I drove for another 10 minutes, listening to the symphony of sirens in the distance, and just hummed a very familiar tune. A tune i haven't heard in two years. A tune that makes my dreams wonder to a very beautiful girl. I end up in cold showers, and then writing more riddles and conundrums.

She is starting her 3 year in college and i have not kept her out of my eye since we last met. I don't stalk her, i just remind her every once in a while that i am still there, making sure she is safe and sound.

She amazes me every time i check on her. She is graduating early because instead of using the summer for traveling or partying, she took the classes that were being offered. She is so ahead of those idiots around her and that makes me proud. I have even left a riddle or two for her, and with some time, she had been able to solve them.

I have to keep her safe. She cannot by any means enter the dark world i live in, but that cannot stop me from looking after her. Soon, she will be mine, but now is not the time. Not yet.

* * *

**Hey! Ok so maybe i should have said this before, but since this was an Edward based chapter i guess i can explain it now.**

**The way i want to depict Edward is going to be OOC. Not too much to the point where you have no idea who the heck he is of course. **

**What i want to depict, is that he doesn't want to be obsessed with riddles. That as hard as he tries, he cannot get rid of them in his head. It goes to a point that he doesn't realize the obsession, hence being insane. That's where Alexis comes in.**

**Giggles* ok i said too much now.**

**Anyways this chapter was a bit dark, but i hope you peeps liked it. Remember to review and tell me what you think ^_^**


	5. Life Changing

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you this year's graduating class of Gotham University!" The moment took me in as I threw my grey cap in the sky, along with hundreds of others. I looked up in the crowd, and it seemed like the ones cheering the loudest were my dad, Maya, Olivia, and my uncle. Benny was there too, although the scowl on his face almost knocked me off my mood. Guess my _tio _made him come.

After saying all of my goodbyes to my professors and the few friends I made, our family went to our home. I would have rather not go out for dinner, mainly because all I wanted was to be with the people I loved the most. At our house everyone I knew since I was a kid was waiting for me yelling "Surprise!" as I walked in the door. This was better. We spent the rest of the day celebrating, talking, conversing, and dancing. That was my favorite part, the dancing of the day. Every male in the room had a dance with me, whether they were 8 years old or 60. The day was about new beginnings and what better way than dance with all of the people who supported me every step of the way.

When I finished my dance with Mr. Nelson, who lived next door and taught me how to take care of a garden, I was half tired and ready to sit down. Until the song Sway turned up and I shooed my last thought away.

"May I have this dance?" That cool low voice sent shivers down my spine, but this time I didn't trip, fall, or stare. I turned around and took Edward's hand in mine, while he rested the other on my hip. The spot where his hand held felt like it was on fire, but I kept my cool and started to dance.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Edward, in public among my family and friends." I whispered making sure, no one would recognize him.

"Not when you accomplish such a big goal in life, dear." I closed my eyes when he said that last word." I am proud of what you have become, are becoming. This city has not turned you into... well what many women become here after a while. You stood up and took what is yours, and now here you are, college graduate."

I couldn't hide the tears in my eyes, coming from him, it meant a lot to me. Not because I want to impress him, but because I know how much he would have given to get a chance at college. I know probably just as much about him, as I guess he knows about me. He didn't go to college at my age, instead he worked for the best locksmith and security company. Then I found out what happened to his boss, i just never found out why.

"What are you thinking?" he asked between steps.

"What makes you believe i was deep in thought?" I smiled at him knowing our dance would soon end.

"The lines on your forehead and the way you crinkle your nose." i couldn't help but blush again, because not only was it true, but also because he actually knew that.

"I was just thinking, that maybe someone might recognize you here, and call the police. Knowing my dad, he would get everyone to block the exits until the police arrived." He laughed lowly at that, and i was glad he was in a good mood. The other people dancing around us were staring to mingle among the crowd, and soon we would be the only ones in the spotlight.

"I don't think so. Ya see, these people are accustomed to seeing my face, covered in a purple mask, and a green suit. The last time my actual face was shown to the public, was, well about two years ago."

As the song came to an end I grabbed his hand and guided him to our kitchen, which was surprisingly empty at the time.

"Surely you don't think that logic can work, I mean someone actually might realize who you are." I took two glasses and served us both white wine, because YES! I am old enough to drink now. Not that I didn't have at least some fun, during college.

"What I believe, Alex, is that right now everyone is enjoying themselves, celebrating a great a achievement a beautiful young woman has accomplished. And the fact that they were lucky enough to see her grow up and become who she has become today. They wont worry about me, dear." I wanted to cry again, because I actually think he meant it.

The Riddler, was not The Riddler here. He was Edward, and he didn't act like he how he did when I saw the news. Every known psychiatrist has spoken on the news with a reporter evaluating him, saying how he was a narcissist, how people like him only cared about himself, and even going as far as saying how someone like him can not and never will become better. My first tear ran down my cheek, I couldn't help it.

"Hey, don't cry, I was only speaking what I thought," he set his glass down and took a step towards me. "What were you thinking, which you seem to be doing a lot of, that could possibly make those eyes of yours cry?" He reached up and wiped my tears away.

"My eyes were not crying, they were sweating" I told him, keeping a straight face. His smile came up and I couldn't help but return it.

"See, that's the Alexis I know.." He didn't get to finish his sentence, because my dad came in looking for some more cups.

"_Ah Alexis, aqui estas. _I had been looking for you." He stopped and looked between me and Edward, who rapidly stepped away from me and offered my father his hand.

"Edward sir, I presume you are Alexis' father?" He spoke so confidently, as if my father was not eyeing him suspiciously trying to put two and two together. He didn't want to be rude obviously, so he took his hand and greeted him.

"Elias, and yes I am her father." He smiled proudly, eyeing me all too knowingly. I was not going to be hearing the end of this anytime soon. "Pleasure to meet you, Edward. I was beginning to wonder if anyone here was one of Alexis' guests, who is not playing tag or gossiping the neighborhood news." Yep, just kill me now, I know where this is going. Edwards small chuckle made me look at him.

"Then hopefully we can change that soon," he smiled at me and looked back at my father. "Nice to meet you sir, but I believe I must get going. There are matters I must attend."

"Of course, and yes it was _nice _to meet you Edward." With that my dad left the kitchen, as if he was trying to make a run for it.

"Hehe gotta love my dad huh." I spoke slightly nervous, which I have no idea why.

"He is a rather interesting man. An old soul as some may call it I believe, the wisdom in his eyes apparent. I can see where you get it from." He looked at me and took another step closer. His warmth radiated around me and I couldn't help but close my eyes as he cupped my cheek. When his lips met mine, I couldn't help but feel a shiver down my spine, and I kissed him back. It felt like time stood still and it was just us. No Riddler or criminal maniac holding me, just Edward, with his lips on mine. My lips parted allowing him access and... GIGGLES?!

We quickly separated and with red faces turned to stare at Maya and Olivia, laughing by the doorway, before running off. I was definitely never gonna make it through the week now.

" I believe that is my cue," he chuckeled. "Do not worry my dear, you will be seeing more of me soon." With one final kiss on my cheek, he left through the kitchen door, just like last time. I didn't realize there was a note in my hand until I reached for my now empty glass to refill it.

**I drive men mad  
For love of me,  
Easily beaten,  
Never free.  
What am I?**

I cannot say I did not care what the answer was but I kinda ignored the riddle. I went back to the party and enjoyed the rest of it until everyone had left. The last people to leave had helped with the clean up and I made my way up to my room. It was just as how I left it, with my bed in the same place and all of my luggage off in a corner. I just wanted to throw my self on my bed and sleep.

I almost missed it on my way to my bed, but the glint in the moonlight made me double look towards my desk. There on top was a small green box, tied with a purple. My heart skipped a beat as one word formed in my head, Edward. Very cautiously I made my way towards the box. Could it be a bomb? Or do I trust him enough to know it would not endanger me in any way?

I thought back to the riddle he left me, and I figured maybe it was a clue to what was inside. What drives men mad? Um... Women? I remember my father once told me that the root of all evil is the love for money. Could it be something valuable? What is valuable but can endure beatings?

"Gold!" I practically yelled in triumph, as if on cue, the box chimed a small tune, and the ribbon came off slowly as the box walls fell to each side. I almost thought it was a ghost, but quickly discarded the idea, out of logic of course.

In the center was a small platform, holding what I believe was my gift. It was a gold necklace. It was beautiful, but what made me smile, was hanging on the center of it. It was a green emerald, beautiful from what I saw. I couldn't help but hold it up, and when I did the surprise almost made me drop it. In the moonlight, the emerald shone and all of a sudden green question marks were around me, reflected from the light it was shone on. I felt a warmth flutter in my stomach, and the wind almost got knocked out of me. Its these little things that actually made me question who he was.

Was he that hard core criminal mastermind that has pulled of some of the most extraordinary heists, or the man I met on a rainy night that not only offered me cover from the rain but drove me safely home? Who was he, and more importantly, who was I to him?

I decided I was not going to wear this precious gift. as much as I wanted to, it was to much for me to take in. I would wear when I truly believe I could. Not right now, when only confusion swarmed me.

* * *

I was driving on my way to mall. I think after today I deserved a little time to celebrate quietly just me. The glorious feeling of yet another accomplishment made me want to run the streets and celebrate. I had just been accepted into a job anyone would give to have it. I had interviews piled up this week, and like a famous saying the third time was the charm.

My first was at Wayne Industries, the interview lead by a Lucius Fox. The job was promising, but somehow I didn't feel it was right for me. I had another interview with Luthor Corp, well at least a division of it located here on Gotham. Same thing, the position held high hopes for me, but deep inside I couldn't help but think that I did not want to work for them. It was the third interview that finally made the deal.

The company was not well known, but someone like me knew who they were. Reign Armor, was one the most secretive yet most brilliant companies I have ever known. They specialize in creating new ways to keep people safe by inventing modern day items that provide the best protection there is out there. They have top scientists and researchers inventing new ways to make bullet proof clothing lines, reinforced steel or Kevlar that is extremely flexible, and all within a good affordable price. The reason they are not well known, is because they actually use different names to sell their products. If someone did good research they would know who was behind it all.

I was interviewed by Miles Worth, CEO and starter of the company. You could say he was just as brilliant as Lucius Fox, or Lex Luthor. The thing that set him apart from them was that he preferred a lot of privacy, and was known for his secrecy. Being interviewed by him was like being in the same room as the president. Completely nerve wrecking. I pulled through and when he offered me the position, I knew this was the place for me, helping this world be a better and safer place.

So I took the position and I was on my way to get me some oreo cookies and cream ice cream. Smiling to my self I just got lost in my driving. This car drove so smoothly, the soft hum of the engine calming me slowly. I began to think, how _did_ benny get this car. I know he has a job, but how did he pay for it.

Benny is one year older than me, and the complete opposite of me. When we were little we got along, but when we got to high school everything changed. ?He began hanging out with the wrong crowd, and soon enough he just stopped showing up at school. My uncle almost kicked him out the house when he found out, but my dad convinced him to be patient and let Benny work things out. It wasn't until a few week later that Benny told my uncle he had a job. This car was the first one he bought, and he even started dressing better.

No more hoodies and jeans, but suits and ties. It was all too weird to take in, but I just ignored him. For a while he was acting the responsible young man part very well, but then things took a change. My uncle would tell my dad how he would come home drunk or acting different, different as in drugs taking effect on him. It was worrying him, and Benny was acting worse everyday. That's really how I got this car I have come to love.

I was so entranced in my thoughts that when my phone rang I almost didn't hear it. My good mood made me answer it fast and I couldn't help but sound as happy and giddy as I was.

"Hello" I chirped almost in a sing song tone.

"Alex," it was Olivia. "Alex someone is in the house. They..." she was crying and I could hear Maya behind her, weeping. I pressed the brakes really fast and just stopped the car, ignoring the beeps behind me.

"Olivia, what is going on?"

"Alex... someone is in the house and they are yelling at daddy. Im... scared..." My heart stopped at that moment and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't hear anything but my sisters on the phone. "sniff... they .. they are holding a gun..." Oh my God

I quickly accelerated and made a U turn that would make Grand Theft Auto proud of me, and sped in the direction of my house. I had to keep my composure and I spoke as calmly as I could to Olivia.

"Olivia where are you and Maya right now?"

"By... sniff... by the steps."

"Olivia listen to me sweetie, I need you to grab Maya and go to my room, now." She said an uhuh and I heard their small steps walking swiftly. In the distance I managed to hear the voice yelling at my father. He was demanding something I couldn't quite hear.

"Alex we are here" I heard her small voice tremble, and my heart broke into pieces. I wasn't going to make it in time. At this speed it would take me approximately 11 minutes to get there, not counting traffic.

"Ok Olivia, listen very carefully. Go to my closet and look to the right. There on the wall is a small door knob. Do you see it?"

"Yes"

"Ok I need you to open it and get your self inside with Maya, you can do it." I waited a few more seconds, and when the voices far off were no more and I heard a door close I spoke again. "Now lock the door and stay in the far corner with Maya." She started crying more and it only made Maya cry more too. "Olivia I need you to be strong ok. I need you to hold Maya tight and stay as quiet as possible, baby. _Te amo mucho, Olivia por favor quedate con ella. _I promise I will be there."

"O... Ok Alex" I heard her calm her breathing and she spoke to Maya. " Its ok Maya, Alex is coming. Shh its ok, she is going to be here soon." I started crying because I could not be there. Not hold them and tell thim it was going to be ok.

BANG BANG!

I lost all sense at that moment. My foot slammed on the acceleration pedal, and I never saw the stoplights or other cars around me. Instead I saw one route directly to my house, and all I heard were Maya and Olivia's scared wimpers.

"Olivia, please stay as quiet as possible, I will be right there.

* * *

**Phew* That's something huh...**

**Before anyone asks, I was not kidnapped by an intergalactic spy agency in need of my intellectual abilities. LOl no instead I was stuck with no computer, so hehe here is what I hope is a good promising chapter :)**

**I own nothing about Batman except my characters... **

**Tun tun tunnnn**


End file.
